mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Harshwhinny
Priscilla Concepcion (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, season 3) Daria Frolova (Russian, season 4) |headercolor = #E89148 |headerfontcolor = #FAE17E}} Ms. Harshwhinny is a female Earth pony who is mentioned by title in the season three episode Just for Sidekicks and first appears in Games Ponies Play. She is the real Equestria Games inspector whom Ms. Peachbottom is mistaken for. Development and name During the week leading up to the premiere of the episode Games Ponies Play, story editor Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter that the original name for a new character introduced in the episode was Ms. Peachbottom, referring to the Equestria Games Inspector. Depiction in the series Season three In the episode Just for Sidekicks, Fluttershy mentions the Head of the Equestria Games, referring to Ms. Harshwhinny. Ms. Harshwhinny appears in the episode Games Ponies Play, as the Equestria Games Inspector. She has apparently built a reputation for being a stickler and perfectionist when scouting hosts for the Games, but dialogue toward the end of her debut episode suggests she's simply putting on airs for the purposes of her profession. As a result of Ms. Peachbottom being mistaken for the Games Inspector, due to them having similarly themed luggage, Ms. Harshwhinny is left standing at the train station, to the point where she's forced to find her way to the castle herself. Along the way, she is splashed on by puddle water on at least two occasions. She is later seen getting a hooficure at the spa. There, she strikes up a conversation with Ms. Peachbottom, who tells her of the warm welcome she received upon arriving at the Crystal Empire. When she's alerted to the presence of Princess Cadance, Ms. Harshwhinny is quick to voice her frustration, to Cadance's confusion. But after hearing about Ms. Peachbottom's day, courtesy of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, she passes approval on the Crystal Empire as the host of the Equestria Games. Ms. Harshwhinny has a different facial structure than other ponies: she has a longer muzzle and shorter ears. She is usually seen with a grumpy demeanor. Season four Ms. Harshwhinny appears again in Flight to the Finish. Miss Cheerilee introduces her as "The head of the Equestria Games" when she comes to the school to announce the competition for who would the flag-bearer for Ponyville at the upcoming games. She is also seen later in the episode as one of the judges of the competition, alongside Rainbow Dash. She constantly rebukes Rainbow for not keeping her emotions "in check" and not meeting her standards of professionalism. However, despite this, and her criticism of Rainbow not maintaining a similar attitude, at the end of the episode she drops her demeanor, describing the Cutie Mark Crusaders' act as "totally stupendously the single most amazing thing she's ever seen". She then acts sheepish upon Rainbow parroting her earlier remarks back at her. Ms. Harshwhinny appears in Equestria Games. She tells Spike of the procedure for lighting the Games torch. When Spike is frozen with stage fright, she pushes him to go on. Twilight lights the torch for Spike, unbeknownst to all, leaving Ms. Harshwhinny wondering how he did it. When Spike later asks if he can do anything else, Ms. Harshwhinny sarcastically suggests he put on a rock concert. Season six In Flutter Brutter, when asked to guess who was at Fluttershy's parents' house for lunch, Ms. Harshwhinny is one of Pinkie Pie's incorrect guesses. Other depictions IDW comics A human counterpart of Ms. Harshwhinny appears as a Canterlot High School teacher in My Little Pony Annual 2013. Here, she is addressed as Mrs. Harshwhinny. Ms. Harshwhinny appears on page 2 and page 15. Mobile game description When overseeing the Equestria Games, Ms. Harshwhinny is a stickler for professionalism. Though her harsh exterior appears foalproof, she does have a softer side. Promotional material On April 10, 2014, Twilight Sparkle announced on Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page that Ms. Harshwhinny would take over said page during the Equestria Games, which happened. Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, The Crystal Games expansion set cards #50 R and #ƒ20 of Ms. Harshwhinny gives her the description "The Equestria Games needs a firm, no-nonsense hoof at the helm to keep it going on the right course. Ms. Harshwhinny is just the right mare for the job." Equestrian Odysseys expansion set card #56 R of Ms. Harshwhinny gives her the description "From the lighting of the torch to the fireworks finale, Ms. Harshwhinny has a photographic memory of every minute of the Equestria Games schedule." Ms. Harshwhinny is also shown on Acidfree's first art print. In the "My Favorite Teacher" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Fluttershy writes that her favorite teacher is "Mrs. Harshwhinny. When she shows her softer side." Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Personality Ms. Harshwhinny is portrayed as very stern and somewhat irritable. However, underneath her harsh exterior, she has a softer side and is clearly dedicated to making the Equestria Games successful. She is wise enough to learn about places from more than what is shown in official presentations, and she was demonstrably enthusiastic about the Cutie Mark Crusaders' audition to be flag-bearers. Quotes Gallery See also * * * References de:Ms. Harshwhinny es:Sra. Harshwhinny pl:Panna Harshwhinny pt:Sra. Harshwhinny ru:Мисс Ржануэль Category:Celebrities Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers